


Finding Truth in the Dare

by ThirdSeasonDinero (Auddieliz09)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Josh is a disaster bisexual, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Party Games, Porn with Feelings, Red is done with Faraday's shit, Truth or Dare, honestly. Vasques isn't any better, tummysticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/ThirdSeasonDinero
Summary: Red, fed up with Josh's pining (not that Josh would call it that) takes the golden opportunity to dare Josh to play a dirty little game with Vasquez.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Finding Truth in the Dare

**Author's Note:**

> *Bursts into the fandom wearing a cow print speedo, sipping Jack and Coke through a curly straw.*
> 
> This was not my plan for my first fic in the Mag7 fandom, but here we are. Yeehaw.
> 
> I hope yall enjoy it anyway!
> 
> (All Spanish is translated through Google. Please feel free to point out any mistakes.)

Josh watches in bemused interest as a red-faced Teddy Q kneels on the floor and undoes Matthew Cullen's pants with his teeth. Honestly, Josh hadn't thought Teddy would've had it in him to take a dare, let alone the fortitude to go through with it once the challenge was issued.

For that matter, while he'd always figured that Emma would let loose after a few drinks, Josh had never thought 'letting a dude unzip her super hot fiance's pants with his teeth' loose was in the cards. That'll teach him to stop underestimating her if nothing else. Matthew's smirk when Teddy finishes is less of a surprise. There's no way Teddy is spending the night in his dorm. Good for them.

When he gets back to his seat, Teddy takes the phone from Leni, presses the Complete button, then looks at Goodnight sitting across from him. "Goody, truth or dare?"

"Hmm," Goody turns his head to look at Billy. "I chose dare last time, didn't I, _ cher?" _ When Billy nods, Goody says, "Truth, then."

Josh laughs along with everyone else as Goody goes into detail answering the truth from Red's app. Not only does it factor gender in the questions and dares, but sexual orientation as well. It'd been hell trying to find an app that was dirty enough for a bunch of drunk college students, but also one that catered to their mostly queer peer group.

Red had decided to create his own like the little genius he is. Now, everyone can enjoy all of the games at the final party of the semester.

Josh sits back, thoroughly amused as dirty secrets are revealed and some really hot dares are played out. He sips at his beer; all of his shots still sitting full in front of him. As far as he's concerned, they'll stay that way. He refuses to choose Truth and will never turn down a dare. He doesn't care much for tequila anyway.

He's thinking about leaving the game and checking out the strip poker tables after his next turn. He'd wanted to do something different at this party and he has, now he can go back to his comfort zone. 

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, Red catches his attention. "Joshua, I know this is a dumb question to ask you, but truth or dare?"

"You are correct, that is a dumb question. Gimme the dare."

Red snorts as he taps the dare option on his phone. He freezes, his eyes go wide before he turns a wicked grin on Josh. Josh has enough sense to be a little wary of Red smiling so broadly where strangers can see.

Red tilts the phone toward Billy. "Read this out loud for me so he knows I'm not bullshitting him."

Billy scans the dare and lets out a startled laugh. Okay, now Josh is more than a little worried. "Josh, your dare is to play tummysticks with whoever your darer chooses," Billy reads out loud with unholy glee in his eyes.

Oh. Oh, shit. Judging by Red's face, Josh is not going to like who he chooses. Red's grin grows impossibly wider as he glances behind Josh, eyebrows raised. 

Josh turns to see who he's looking at. His eyes immediately catch on Alejandro Vasquez, like they always seem to do when the tall, dark, and infuriating bastard is in his line of sight. Josh turns back to Red. "No."

"So you forfeit?" Red's thumb hovers over the button.

"No! Just. He's not playing the game. He doesn't count." Josh hikes a thumb over his shoulder.

"Hmm. I do believe it says 'darer chooses' not 'darer chooses within the circle'." Red smiles happily, knowing the distinction is important in his game.

Fuck.

"I'm  _ not _ forfeiting," Josh growls.

“Of course not,” Red chuckles then shouts, "Hey, Vasquez! Come over here!"

Josh watches as Vasquez turns away from the beer pong tables where he'd been spectating and saunters over on his mile-long legs in his obscenely tight pants. Fuck this guy, honestly. He has no business walking around like  _ that _ where innocent bystanders can see. 

Look, Josh is not blind. Vasquez is hot like burning. But he's not deaf either and every word out of the Mexican's mouth seems specifically uttered just to piss Faraday off. And it's been like that since they were assigned as lab partners in Professor Chisolm's class two and a half years ago. Always sniping at each other, circling like boxers in a ring.

Red  _ knows  _ how much the guy frustrates Josh. Sexually and otherwise.

As if he knows the thoughts rolling through Josh's brain, Vasquez smirks down at him before turning his attention back to Red. "What can I do for you, amigo? I don't think I've ever seen you smile in public."

"Let's just say I am thoroughly amused with the current situation."

Josh rolls his eyes at everyone's chuckles. Red continues, "If you didn't know, we are playing Truth or Dare. I've finished my turn, now my app here chooses the next person at random to play. It's chosen Josh." Red waves his phone at Vasquez. "He chose dare." 

"And what does this have to do with me?" Vasquez asks.

"He has to play a round of tummysticks with whoever I choose. I picked you. If you're down, of course. I'll be generous and let yall go upstairs for privacy."

That earns a couple of disappointed groans from the spectators in the circle. Red just shrugs.

Vasquez blinks, his eyebrows rise high on his forehead. He peers down at Josh who juts his chin out, glaring his challenge.

"Afraid you'll lose,  _ muchacho?"  _

"Not hardly.  _ Guero." _ Vasquez flashes a grin (and those goddamn dimples) at Josh and turns toward the stairs. _ "Vamos entonces." _

Josh downs the last of his beer, setting his cup aside then stands. He glares at Red. "My revenge will be swift and painful."

Red sends him off with a little finger wave, mouthing,  _ you're welcome _ with a pretty grin.

Josh flips him off, grumbling to himself about useless best friends and follows Vasquez up the stairs. He takes slow, steadying breaths even as his heart rate ratchets up as they ascend. He's already lowkey turned on from the game, and if he's honest with himself, it's really not going to take much to get him all the way there.

What the hell made him think following Vasquez upstairs would be a good idea in this situation. Fuck. Suddenly, he's holding out hope that Vasquez has been going through a dry spell and make this challenge a little easier on him.

When they reach the second floor, Vasquez leads them to the second room on the left. He gestures for Josh to enter first then follows him inside, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Looking to stall for a moment, Josh peers around the room. It's fairly clean, the desk is a little cluttered and there are several hoodies hanging from various pieces of furniture. He notices four different 'fútbol' posters on the walls, a cup on the desk with assorted pens and pencils, as well as small Mexican and American flags, and a photo on the dresser of Vasquez standing in the middle of four young women who look enough like him to be family. Sisters? Four? "This is your room?"

_ "Sí." _

"I've been coming to this house for parties for two years. How did I not know you lived here?"

Josh sees Vasquez shrug from the corner of his eye. "I did not live here last year. The last guy graduated, so I took his place when the others put out the ad for a roommate. A full house does not bother me."

"I bet." Josh nods toward the photo before turning to face Vasquez.

Vasquez just shrugs again. "Are you done stalling,  _ Guero?" _

Josh rolls his eyes but doesn't try to verbally defend himself. "Ready when you are, asshole."

Vasquez slants a grin at him and pulls his shirt over his head. He starts unbuckling his belt as he toes off his shoes.

Josh sits on the corner of the bed to unlace his boots and pull off his socks. He stands and pulls his own shirt over his head before daring to look over at Vasquez.

He's already down to his  _ tight _ dark blue boxer briefs that leave little to Josh's imagination. His attention, however, is temporarily derailed by the sight of the twin pistols tattooed into Vasquez's hips, making them appear to be tucked into his waistband. "Really?" He smirks.

"You don't like my Marias,  _ cabrón?" _ Vasquez runs his thumbs down each pistol before tucking them into his waistband, showing off another inch or so of tantalizing skin.

Josh can't say he minds them. At all. "They're, uh, fine. Maybe a little cliche is all."

"Eh, I was eighteen and it seemed like a good idea at the time. You gonna stop there, Faraday? I gotta say, I didn't expect you to have all of that under your lab coat."

Josh curses his fair Irish complexion as he feels heat travel from his cheeks down to his chest that Vasquez is openly admiring. He clears his throat. "Red insists on dragging me to the gym with him five times a week. I figure while I'm there, I might as well use the equipment."

To distract himself, Josh unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down, kicking them away when they hit the ground. He looks up to see Vasquez studying the queen of hearts tattooed on his thigh.

He doesn't bother to explain it as he tucks his thumbs into his waistband and shucks his own boxer briefs. Vasquez does the same and Josh looks his fill of delicious dark skin, a fine dusting of hair in all the right places, and long, lean muscles. Yeah, it doesn't take more than one long once over to have his cock hard and wanting in his hand.

It's a little gratifying to see Vasquez's cock get just as hard just as fast. The Mexican steps forward until he's crowding Josh's space. He releases his cock, letting it jut proudly in front of him. It's fucking mouthwatering. Uncut with a delicious vein curving around the side, straighter and longer than Josh's but not quite as thick.

Josh lets go of his own dick, letting the head slap lightly against his lower stomach as it curves up.

_ "Que carajo, Guero?" _ Vasquez hisses.

"Hmm?"

"That's… you have…" Vasquez flicks his fingers toward Josh's dick.

"Wha-" Josh looks down and finally realizes what caught Vasquez's attention. "Oh, this?" He brushes a thumb over the small curved barbell pierced through his frenum, biting his lip at the sensation. "Did you really think this was the first stupid dare Red has ever issued me?"

"You went through with  _ that?" _

Josh shrugs. "Got to watch Red get both nipples  _ and _ his belly button pierced for the trouble. Not gonna lie, though, the first week was absolute hell, but it wasn't so bad after that. And I gotta say, the end result is worth it."

"You are a strange man, Joshua Faraday."

A shiver rolls down Josh's spine at the sound of his name on Vasquez's lips, his accent curling around the syllables. 

"Enough chitchat, Alejandro Vasquez," Josh says with a lot more confidence than he actually feels. "On the bed."

Vasquez's eyebrows shoot up, no doubt at Josh's (for once) decent pronunciation of his name, and complies, passing Josh and turning to lounge across the bed. He leans up in his elbows with one knee drawn up. He blinks up at Josh with a lazy grin.

Josh pauses a moment to admire the view, then moves to the edge of the bed. He climbs on, wedging his knees between Vasquez's thighs and leans down when Vasquez lays all the way back, bracing himself on his hands on either side of Vasquez's head. 

His heart is pounding hard in his chest but his voice is somehow steady as he asks, "Any ground rules you wanna lay down first? Besides the obvious 'no hands below the waist', of course. You wanna take hands out completely? No kissing?"

"Nah. I figure you can use all the help you can get, Guero." Vasquez stretches languidly beneath him. 

Josh slashed a grin at him. "Whatever you say, Vasquez. Considering you're going to regret that decision when I win." He bends his elbows and lowers himself down, pressing his body along Vasquez. Both men groan as their cocks slide against each other. Josh presses his hips down and lowers his head to nip at Vasquez’s earlobe. “And I will win.”

Vasquez tilts his hips up to meet Josh’s next thrust. He nibbles on Josh’s jaw and mutters, “It’s cute how you still think you’re going to win.”

“No thinkin’ to it, sweetheart.” Josh sucks a small bruise on the underside of Vasquez’s jaw. The other man gasps. Josh trails kisses down his neck and bites down on his collarbone, meeting Vasquez’s hips when they shoot up at the sensation.

He pulls back a little to peer down at Vazquez. Fuck, but the guy is pretty. His hooded eyes are impossibly dark and a fine sheen of sweat glistens on his chest. Josh continues to rut against Vasquez, bringing his hand up to brush through his chest hair. He grins when he runs his thumb over Vasquez's nipple, causing him to hiss and arch his back.

Vasquez grits something out in Spanish that sends a bolt of pleasure straight to Josh's dick. 

"Fuck," Josh mutters, hips stuttering.

Vasquez's eyes sharpen and a smug grin plays at the corner of his mouth. "You like the way I talk to you,  _ Guero?" _

Josh attempts a nonchalant shrug that he doesn't quite pull off. "S'alright."

Vasquez hums. Then, before Josh can brace himself, Vasquez grabs him and flips them over. He straddles Josh's hips, rocking against him as he leans forward, burying his fingers in his hair and turning his head to rumble in his ear,  _ "Te gusta como hablo, Guerito. Lo se." _

Josh groans and bites down on Vasquez's shoulder, causing him to yelp and grind down harder onto Josh. Josh brings his knees up, digging his heels into the mattress, meeting Vasquez thrust for thrust. 

He pushes the Mexican back a little to peer down at their cocks sliding against each other. The drag of Vasquez's dick against his own and the piercing below his crown has Josh leaking a steady stream of precum, slicking their way. 

As he watches, a fat drop pushes through Vasquez's tip and drips onto Josh's dick. _ Fuck! _ Josh has a delirious thought about how that drop should've landed on his tongue instead.

A strangled sound from above him makes him realize he'd said that last bit out loud. 

Josh flings his head back to the mattress. He might actually lose. He digs his fingers into Vasquez's hips, trying to hold out while Vasquez continues to babble Spanish into his ear. 

He's getting lost in it all, heat pooling low in his belly while he can do nothing more than run his hands and mouth over every inch of Vasquez he can reach. But he's no match for Vasquez's sinful voice in his ear.

_ "Tan guapo, Josué." _ He murmurs, kissing just below Josh's ear. _ "He querido esto por mucho tiempo." _

This distracts Josh from his pleasure for a moment. He remembers little from his two years of high school Spanish class, but he recognizes his name. He's also familiar with 'handsome' and 'want' and 'long time'.

Does- does Vasquez actually  _ want  _ him? Josh needs him to stop talking right the fuck now.

He pulls his head back as much as he can, burying his hand in the back of Vasquez's curls and tugs his head up. Before Vasquez can say anything else, Josh presses his lips to his.

Vasquez  _ -Alejandro-  _ releases a startled groan in the back of his throat before pressing closer, deepening the kiss.

_ Holy shit. _

Okay, okay. As much as kissing Alejandro sets him on fire, Josh needs to take back control of the situation. This is no longer a proverbial pissing contest between antagonist peers. No, Josh is determined to make this amazing for Alejandro. 

Josh pushes at Alejandro's chest, following him up as he rises until they're sitting up.

_ "Guero, _ wha-"

"Hold tight." Josh mentally thanks Red for all the hours in the gym as he hooks his hands under Alejandro's thighs, hitching him closer, then stands.

Alejandro scrambles to wrap his legs around Josh's hips, arms clinging to his shoulders. _ "Hijo de puta, cabrón." _

Alejandro continues to swear at him as Josh walks across the room and presses his back against the wall beside the door. "I told ya to hold tight, darlin'." Josh presses his hips forward, kissing the corner of Alejandro's mouth.

Alejandro groans as his head thumps against the wall. Josh takes the opportunity to press kisses down his throat. The delicious slide of their cocks making them both breathless. 

Josh needs Alejandro to come really soon. It's his turn to talk.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that, sweetheart?" Alejandro whines, his hips shifting mindlessly against Josh's.  _ Oh. _ "Oh, you like that. You like compliments? Being called sweet names?"

Alejandro's eyes snap open and he stares warily at Josh. "No, no, darlin'. Don't look at me like that. I like that you like it."

Josh lifts Alejandro a little higher, breath hitching as the head of Alejandro's cock catches on his piercing. He peppers kisses across Alejandro's cheeks. 

"I love seeing you like this, pretty boy. You feel so good in my hands." Alejandro whimpers and Josh croons, "Come for me, sweetheart. I've always wanted to see you lose control."

Alejandro slurs something in Spanish that Josh has no hope of following, but he understands the tone.

"You can do it, darlin'. You can let go for me. I've got you now and I'm not letting go. Not for nothin'." Josh kisses his temple. "I'll call you whatever you want if you come for me, Alejandro." 

Alejandro cries out and his legs tighten around Josh's hips as he paints their stomachs with thick ropes of cum.

"Fuck! Good, sweetheart. So good for me." Josh wraps one hand around both of them, pumps his fist once, twice, then follows Alejandro over the edge.

He gives in to his wobbly knees and lowers them to the ground, careful to keep Alejandro on his thighs so he doesn't touch the floor. Breathing heavily, he buries his face in Alejandro's neck, bringing his clean hand up to card through his hair.

When their heartbeats slow and their breathing evens out, Alejandro clears his throat. "Did you mean any of that? Or were you just saying it to win?"

Josh pulls back to study Alejandro's face. He looks guarded and a little hopeful. "I meant it. I  _ know _ I was never subtle my attraction to you, as much as I wished otherwise."

Alejandro smirks, but he avoids Josh's gaze in favor of reaching up to tug a towel off a hook on the back of his door and starts cleaning up the mess on his stomach. "Good to know I wasn't imagining everything."

Josh wipes off his own stomach and hand with the other side of the towel. "I was serious about not letting you go, too."

Alejandro's head snaps up, his expression incredulous.

Josh holds his hands up in surrender. "Or not, if you don't want to." He scratches the back of his neck. "I just thought… I don't know a lot of Spanish and I can only pick up some phrases and words when you speak it so maybe I was wrong. And that's fine! We can just treat this like the game it was supposed to be and pretend like I didn't open my goddamn mouth-"

"Joshua!"

Josh clamps his mouth shut and drops his hands in his lap.

"You're telling me that you, Joshua Faraday, want me for more than just…" Alejandro gestures to himself then waves his hand at their still tangled limbs.

"Well, yeah," Josh says, feeling more than a little dumbfounded. "If all I'd wanted was  _ this," _ he mirrors Alejandro's movements, "then I would've went for it last year. Got it outta my system. But it isn't like that."

"Since when?"

"Since always!"

"That's- I don't-" Alejandro groans, then clambers out of Josh's lap to tug his underwear back on. Josh is quick to follow suit. "You never said anything. When you did talk, you were an asshole."

Josh plants himself on the edge of the bed and buries his head in his hands, sighing. "I was going for playful banter," he mutters, then flings his hands up. "I really  _ am  _ as bad at flirting as Red when it matters."

Alejandro chuckles and sits down next to Josh, pressing against him. "Oh, _ Guerito. _ Maybe I'm just thick-headed. Growing up with only sisters taught me to keep my guard up at all times. Perhaps I always took everything you said at face value when I should not have."

Josh frowns. "If you thought I was an asshole, then why do you like me. You are saying you like me, right?"

_ "Sí, _ I do."

"Yeah? Okay, cool. That's-" Josh can feel his face heating up. He clears his throat. "But, why?"

"Besides the obvious?" Alejandro's gaze slides lazily over Josh's body. Josh scoffs, making Alejandro grin. "I don't mind that you're an asshole because you're not always an asshole. You do card tricks for kids. You open doors for old ladies. You're so fucking smart, you could always cheat at cards but you usually don't. You tell stupid jokes. You blush." Alejandro shrugs. "I just like you. I did not think you liked me for more than my looks and that wasn't enough."

Josh just blinks at him. "Red would probably keel over if he heard you say that. I've been driving the poor fucker nuts for months because of you. S'why he dared me to do this thing with you."

Alejandro huffs out a laugh. "Maybe we should thank him since his plan seems to be working."

"Hell, no! I ain't giving the asshole the satisfaction."

Alejandro throws his head back and laughs. Josh crossed his arms over his chest and grumbles to himself until he stops.

He looks up at the Mexican and asks, "So, if I tried to kiss you right now, you wouldn't punch me in the face?"

"No,  _ querido, _ I absolutely would not."

Vasquez meets Josh halfway when he leans in. The kiss starts out soft but quickly devolves into a filthy grope fest. Just as Josh allows himself to be pushed back against the mattress, a loud crash sounds out from downstairs and, presumably, one of Alejandro's roommates starts cursing and stomping down the hallway.

Josh sighs and brushes a hand over his face. "You wanna go not here and do anything besides a party?"

"You asking me on a date, Joshua?"

"Uh, yes? And you can just call me Josh."

Alejandro shakes his head in amusement. "Okay, Josh. I could eat."

"Cool, cool. I'm a broke college student. But I can buy you a burger."

"Sounds good." Alejandro rolls off of him and the bed to get dressed. Josh does the same. 

As Josh reaches out to unlock the door, Alejandro plasters himself to Josh's back, wrapping his arms around his belly and ribs. He kisses Josh's cheek and says, "Alejo."

"Do what?"

"You said that if I came for you, you'd call me whatever I wanted. I want you to call me Alejo."

"Alejo."

_ "Sí. _ And you can call me those other things, too. I liked those."

"Alright, darlin'. How 'bout I call you my boyfriend?"

"Hmm, feed me first, Guero, then we'll discuss."

"Alright, fine."

They laugh as they make their way downstairs. The Truth or Dare circle has dispersed and Josh can see Billy and Goody getting properly hammered at Never Have I Ever. Honestly, people should know better to let them play, they've done  _ everything. _

A shirtless Emma spots them from the poker tables. "Hey, Josh! Who won?" 

Red pokes his head out from the kitchen.

Josh flips him off as he wraps an arm around Alejo's waist. "We both did."

Alejo beams at him and they walk out the front door.


End file.
